<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destined by Queen_Cuntpunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535010">Destined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt'>Queen_Cuntpunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One-Shot, Romance, soul mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were destined to be together, why on Earth did his soul mate not believe in destiny?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Krumione ABC's</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriellevalentinachanel/gifts">Gabriellevalentinachanel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was scoffing as she read, rolling her eyes more often than she flipped a page, but at least she was reading. Forever a skeptic, forever doubting the validity of the more divine branches of magic. Viktor wanted to grab her, spin her through the air, and celebrate but he couldn't, not when she would never for a second believe the blessing that had fallen upon them.</p><p>He had almost ruined everything the first minute they touched, merely brushing past each other in the great hall on the way to breakfast. The sudden jolt of electric magic jerked him from his morning drowsiness but she had already been walking away, a soft sorry on her lips as she never even looked up from her book. In fact in the sleepy early hours the only ones who even seemed to notice the magical exchange were himself and an elaborately made up young student whose mouth was in danger of catching flies given her open mouth stare at the situation. </p><p>Lavender Brown, had been her name, and she had actually been a huge help.</p><p>She had thankfully pulled him aside before he could confront his would be match again.  Warned him about how unfair it was that a girl that didn't even believe in reading the stars could have a soul-mate. Told him about how she tossed a crystal ball in anger and snickered at her classmates who were desperate for a glimpse of their other half in their tea leaves. Warned him how he would be immediately pushed aside as a prank if he approached her claiming they were destined for each other.</p><p>Of course she had other motives for helping him, few solely did out of the goodness of their hearts, but her reasoning he could understand. She had viewed his Hermione as competition for her own potential soul-mate. She had seen the young Weasley boy in her leaves and yet no matter how many casual touches she exchanged she never felt the spark. It was to be expected, sometimes you could be soulmates and just not be ready for each other yet. These things took time. For them to happen so immediately was rare, it was special. </p><p>Over many discussions Lavender had convinced him that the only way Hermione would believe they were soulmates would be for her to decide it for herself. Thus their plan was born. Lavender swore to do her part, dropping comments about it in conversations in their dorm room, hoping to implant the idea in her head. Viktor meanwhile had the tricky part. He had to get her knowledgeable on a subject she had no interest in.</p><p>Of course he had been told she was smart, and studious to a fault, but there was great difficulty in getting her to even begin reading about a subject she considered false. A ridiculous notion in itself. She was a muggle-born, raised without any magic, and yet now that she discovers the impossible can happen with the flick of a wand she was resistant to show even the slightest bit of faith in the stars, the tea leaves, or the rolled bones. Ancient magics that were incredibly reputable. Ancient magics that had thousands of years of history, that somehow were deemed fake after just one week of learning with a shoddy teacher.</p><p>At least she was reading, Viktor lamented, sitting across from her at the table, his own book all but forgotten in his hands as he kept glancing up to watch her expression. A particularly loud snort escaped her as she turned another page. He was beginning to wonder if their plan was working at all, if even the seeds of possibility had been planted in her mind yet. </p><p>"What is funny?" He asked before he could stop himself, interrupting her from her amusement. She had the courtesy to look a bit embarrassed to be caught laughing at the book he had shared. </p><p>"Well, its just silly isn't it?" She started, laying the book back down on the table after slipping a loose piece of parchment inside to keep her place. "People do all these things to find a person to be with, but they never just find them." He must have looked confused because she rolled her eyes again before gesturing around her.</p><p>"If I want a book on herbology I can use magic and bring it to me. Sometimes it will even be the right book. If I want food, the house elves can use magic to conjure it, maybe it will be my favorite dish. Now if this is to be believed I can use magic to find my one true love? Why can't we find our loves ourselves and leave magic out of things?" She sounded impassioned by it, but more importantly she didn't sound like she didn't  believe in soul mates, only that she didn't believe in the ability of magic to lead her to one. </p><p>Suddenly keeping a bag of crow bones in his pocket felt like a bad call. The hope that she would want to try that method had evaporated but a new hope was taking its place. She wanted a soul-mate, she just wanted to choose her own. Viktor was fairly confident he would make an excellent choice, even without magic. </p><p>"Maybe it is a bit silly." He began gauging her reaction. She seemed almost relieved the he wasn't angry. "Almost as silly  as the fact that I haven't mustered the courage to ask you to the ball yet." He commented watching her reaction closely. completely done feigning interest in his book now. She stilled for a moment, as the meaning of his comment washed over her. And for a moment that hope in his chest turned to terror, had he botched it already. But the moment passed as her expression softened considerably.</p><p>"Well, seeing as my house is known for bravery maybe I should be the one brave enough to ask.  Viktor would you like to be my date for the Yule Ball?" She asked, eyes sharp and a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips. </p><p>"I should really consult the stars first..."Viktor replied eyes full of mirth and a chuckle bursting forth at the end of his sentence. "But I think I would like that very much." She seemed pleased with the exchange. Smiling softly at his playful acceptance.  </p><p>They finished up quickly, packing things away before heading off to dinner. It wasn't official, but it was a start. Now all he had to do was prove himself the soul mate magic thought him to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a prompt from Gabriellevalentinachanel (soul mate AU)</p><p>Drop Krumione prompts in the comments, the site needs more Krumione</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>